Chasing Shadows
by bearsrawesome
Summary: Post Fall. John comes back to 221B to find Sherlock in a mood over being excluded from a case. The killer is Sebastian Moran, a known associate of Moriarty and Lestrade is fearful to allow Sherlock on such a personal case. Sherlock cannot be dissuaded and the Consulting Detective and his loyal Doctor begin to chase the assassin down. But does Sherlock truly understand the danger?


**So I was just watching Sherlock and thought I'd try and write a bit of a fic. If you want me to continue please review and favourite/follow, I'd love to know what you other fans think. This is after the Fall but I don't go too deep into it.**

John was surprised to hear the slow, warbling sound if the dreaded violin as he shut the door to 221B Baker Street and ascended up the narrow staircase. Mrs Hudson appeared to be out, probably meeting the mysterious suitor she had recently been spending a lot of her time with. Careful not to knock the plastic bags filled with groceries on the wall, John climbed the stairs and headed into the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder at Sherlock as he passed toward the fridge. Dropping the bags on the table behind him, John opened the fridge door and loaded some supplies inside, meticulously placing them so that they would not move or even brush against any of Sherlock's current freakish experiments.

Sherlock appeared unaware of his presence, staring thoughtfully out the window as he worked the bow across the strings with a certain sense of purpose and determination. There was a way to interpret what Sherlock was thinking or feeling from the way he played: slow and steady when he was subdued or in deep contemplation, and rapid staccato when he was frustrated or ideas were bouncing off the walls of his 'mind palace'. If you really listened for a long time you could start to understand the ornate differences between each style and John had spent many hours sitting in his favourite armchair, typing away at his computer while the consulting detective strummed a vivid melody across the room.

This time the sound was slow and fluid, though it held a specific cheerfulness that was unusual for Sherlock's usual style when he was 'trapped' in the apartment without a case for him to intricately muddle over. With a sigh, John packed away the last of the shopping and slowly entered the main living area, pausing behind the chair.

"Sherlock?"

The sudden abrupt silencing of the instrument was almost expressive in itself and John was staggered by the speed at which his flat mate had just frozen. Sherlock turned his head slightly to peek over his shoulder as he lowered the violin from his shoulder; however he only grunted softly in reply.

John frowned at his quietness "Is everything…okay?"

Sherlock spun around with an annoyed spring in his step and placed the violin on to the fireplace beside his beloved skull.

"No."

"Would it be worth me asking what's wrong?"

Sherlock slid his hand into his blazer pocket, tossing his phone offhandedly in John's direction. It was a hard throw and John's reaction was delayed with surprise until the compact black box almost hit his face and he caught it haphazardly, nearly letting the sleek casing slip through his fingers and having to fumble desperately with it for a second before it was safely in his grasp. John looked at the screen hesitantly, curious yet strangely uncertain about what he might see.

_Sorry Sherlock, but you can't be involved in this case. It's too sensitive. GL_

_I can solve it more quickly than any of your detectives possibly could. SH_

_This is too personal for you Sherlock. I find you on my crime scene and I will arrest you. GL_

John looked up at Sherlock with raised eyebrows, holding the phone out for Sherlock to take patiently. Sherlock took the object from his grasp with an irritated scowl, obviously analysing John's expression for what John could only describe as sympathy.

"Why had Lestrade banned you from this case?" John asked plainly, crossing hiss arms to indicate his calm "What does he mean by this being personal?"

Sherlock turned away, throwing his hands up in blatant frustration and John could see a full on rant in his future.

"Because he's a complete idiot!"

John sighed deeply with a slight roll of his eyes and dropped into his seat, resigning to his flatmate's need to expel his pent up annoyance that was mostly based on his boredom and lack of movement. They hadn't had a case for at least a week and Sherlock hadn't even stepped out the door for the entire time, just retiring to his corner and watching life continue from his window, deducing everything he could about everyone who passed. Sherlock would then relay his observations to John, or often to himself as he never seemed to notice when John had left to go to the surgery or buy necessary foodstuffs.

"Sebastian Moran-a wanted assassin-landed at Heathrow yesterday morning and has already committed yet another successful hit under Scotland Yard's nose. The imbeciles missed the fact that he would obviously escape from the airport through the couriers' entrance and meet with one of his associates in one of the delivery vans. By the time they figured it out he had already committed his murder with the same torturous method and disappeared into the wind!"

John just shrugged "So give Lestrade a clue, maybe one of your contacts could hook him up with something. That also doesn't explain why Lestrade doesn't want you on the case for 'personal' reasons?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Sherlock yelled exasperatedly but he moaned tiredly at the incredulous glare John returned "Moran is famous for being one of those untouchable assassins wanted for numerous assassinations across the globe, though no one can ever find him no matter their resources. Whilst I was 'dead' I discovered that he was had a major connection with Moriarty and was one of his most loyal lieutenants; often being trusted to take out any major competition or problematic clients and victims."

"Like?" John prompted, nodding his head reassuringly toward a very riled Sherlock.

Sherlock paused for a second before meeting John's eyes in his strong gaze "You."

John felt his eyes widen in shock and scolded himself for being so obvious, his body language reading like an open book even to himself. For so long he had been teaching himself to disguise his thoughts as Sherlock did, remaining blank and stiff in everyone's eyes; though trying not to appear completely heartless as Sherlock and keeping his pleasant, bedside manner with a certain detachment. It was a complex mix and much easier said than done, although John never abandoned the hope that one day he would be either completely unreadable to even Sherlock or create a completely different façade. Could possibly save his life at some point given his position with the worlds' only consulting detective.

"What do you mean me?"

"I believe he was the one who was going to shoot you for Moriarty before…" he stopped, avoiding John's apparently disconcerting gaze as they shared a moment of sad recollection for the fateful day.

John examined the floorboards beneath his feet as he chewed his lip in troubled manner "Before 'The Fall'."

Sherlock pursed his lips then fixed on his usual angry scowl "So now Lestrade obviously thinks I'm going to go rogue and kill Moran."

John looked up curiously "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Kill him."

Sherlock paused for a few seconds, the looked John straight in the face, looking strangely calm.

"Most definitely."

Again John raised his eyebrows unsurprised and opened his laptop "Alright then."


End file.
